Lost in Yaoi
by Siirin
Summary: Lucy's lost in the yaoi section of fanfictions. What good could possibly come of this? [T for slight yaoi-ness]


**Siirin is bored, so, Siirin has decided to do a one-shot for you all! Don't take it too seriously please! Siirin is just randomly doing this to amuse herself, and perhaps you all reading it! Siirin will only proofread this once, so please excuse if there are any minor errors! :3**

**Disclaimer: Siirin does not own Fairy Tail, and never will. :c**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_~ one-shot ~ _

Lucy Heartfilia opened her laptop, revealing the ever-so slightly smudged screen and turned it on, alighting the blue power button. She leaned back and sighed loudly while waiting for it to turn on. Boredom overran her as she spun around in her computer chair while tapping a slight beat against her thighs.

She glanced to her laptop screen and smiled. She leaned forward and typed in her password. The computer played a short tune before revealing the desktop. Lucy gripped her mouse and went straight into the browser. She clicked on Facebook and noticed she had a message. Without a moment to lose, the bored Heartfilia clicked on it and noticed it was a link sent from Levi.

_Check this out x3 _was the subject.

Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the light-blue link before clicking on it. The page began loading and suddenly revealed a page full of writing. Lucy's chocolate-brown eyes read over the first few sentences:

_"Grey...I-I...we can't..." Natsu moaned, gently shoving the ice-make mage away from him. He yearned to touch Grey, but...he knew he couldn't. It would effect their "friendship" far to drastically. Not to mention, they were both in a happy relationship. But...it was the warmth of Natsu's muscular flesh and Grey's cold complexion that mixed so well together. _

_"No way," Grey smirked against Natsu's neck as he tugged on the edge of the pinkette's shirt. "I need you __**bad **__fire-freak."_

_Natsu audibly gasped as Grey began planting soft, wet kisses along the Dragon Slayer's neck. Natsu frowned slightly, and his mouth lazily agape. Countless attempts to withstand the urge to moan, failed dramatically for the fire-breathing mage. _

Lucy paused her reading and felt her face heat up more; if that were possible. She leaned away from the computer screen and shielded her mouth with both hands in shock.

"Holy shit..." she said muffedly against her hand. "You-You can't read _any _more, Lucy!" As she said that, her hand shakily clutched onto her computer mouse and scrolled down slightly more, revealing _even more _of the story. "N-No...stop!"

Before Lucy could say any more she tucked her hands in her lap and brought her face incredibly close to the laptop screen, her eyes scoffing down every inch of detail like Natsu when he ate.

_"G-Grey!" Natsu exclaimed, finally gaining a burst of strength before pushing Grey back slightly, wrapping his arms around the ice mage's neck passionately. Grey smirked triumphantly as Natsu's lips inched closer and closer to his before the two boys met in a lust-filled kiss. _

"I'm never going to look at Natsu and Grey in the same way, _ever_...again..." Lucy cried before continuing to read, despite how much she wanted to stop.

_The two's tongues wrestled for domination in each other's mouths before Grey smirked into the kiss, alerting Natsu. The pink-haired Dragon Slayer's eyes widened before he was shoved against the wall behind them. Grey hoisted Natsu up and wrapped his legs tightly around his waist. Grey, however, never broke the kiss until they needed air. _

_"Grey!" groaned Natsu, running his fingers through Grey's raven hair. He found it was amazingly soft. Softer than his perhaps. Natsu resumed allowing his fingers to play with the ice mage's hair, however, fully aware of what Grey was about to do next. _

_The raven-haired mage threw Natsu on the bed before landing atop him, using his arms as leverage as he hovered undeniably close to Natsu. Passion and lust leaked off of him. He wanted Natsu. He wanted him SO bad. It felt like he was a child being restricted from having the last cookie. _

_"Are...Are you sure?" asked Grey, his voice dripping with worry and seriousness. He didn't want to force Natsu into something like this without his consent. Relief washed over the ice mage as Natsu nodded his head once and smiled lovingly up at Grey. _

_The two were flustered as Grey ran his tongue over Natsu's soft lips, yearning for entrance. Natsu responded to his tongue by opening his mouth, and Grey's tongue immediately shot in. Natsu moaned as the two shared a rough, yet passionate pash. _

_Suddenly, Natsu could feel Grey's restricted hard-on in his pants. It only turned Natsu on more as he felt it pulse with arousal. _

_"Are you ready?" asked Grey, breaking the kiss as he began slowly, __**tauntingly **__unbuttoning Natsu shirt. "We don't have to do this if you don't wan-"_

_"I'm ready. Do it." encouraged Natsu, his hand roaming down to Grey's pants and rubbing against the bulge. The ice mage groaned in pleasure as Natsu gripped onto his co- _

"NO!" Lucy screamed, averting her eyes from the screen. "NO MORE!"

The blonde quickly swiped away the large amount of red fluid dripping from her nose with a tissue.

"Must. Exit. PAGE." said Lucy, her body leaning away however keeping her hand tightly on the mouse. She shakily directed the cursor to the 'Back' button but ended up clicking on 'More Like This!'.

**(A/N: Siirin is aware there isn't a link like this on , but Siirin is just using it in this story. :3) **

"NOOOOO!" yelled Lucy as her eyes and body suddenly had a mind of their very mind as they read over the hundreds of story summaries. Suddenly, her eyes became white and her face went blank before heating up and turning a bright, fluorescent red as she read over a certain summary.

_Natsu, Grey, Gajeel and Loke are trapped in a small, enclosed room after being locked in by Mirajane. Three of the boys begin getting sexually frustrated after a potion Mira gives them, leaving Natsu vulnerable to the three "hungry" boys. First fanfiction! Review please! [HEAVY CONTENT & OOC-ness] _

"Holy fucking fuck," murmured Lucy and her cursor hovered over the title. Her fingers shook, as did her body. Her body telling her to: "CLICK THAT MOTHER-FUCKER! MWHAHAHA!" while her brain told her: "You know you'll regret it! But...YOLO! Click dat shit!"

Lucy obeyed and smashed her forefinger against the left-mouse-button. Suddenly, a page similar to the last one popped up.

"Lucy, stop! Overcome the power! You can do it!" Lucy paused for a moment. "Fuck it." was all she said before reading.

_"Fuck this!" roared Gajeel, slamming his fist against the wall. _

_"Would you calm down!?" yelled Loke, crossing his arms over his chest while secretly admiring Grey's sleek muscle definition. _

"Loke, Loke, LOKE." giggled Lucy, nosebleeding uncontrollably as naughty thoughts filled her mind. "Who would've guessed!"

_"NO. I will not calm down! You have __**no **__fucking idea how much I want to kill that barmaid at the moment!" Gajeel snapped back, fighting the urge to pounce of Loke. _

_"Hey guys," came a soft, shaky voice from the corner of the room. Grey, Gajeel and Loke turned to face Natsu who was hugging his knees in the corner of the room. The three boys instantly felt a wave of lust wash over them. They didn't want to admit it, but Natsu looked so fuck-able at the moment. "aren't you all cold as well?"_

_Grey rose an eyebrow and smirked. "But you're a fire user, flame-freak. How are __**you **__cold?"_

_"W-Well, I-I think Mira p-put some stuff in that drink, a-and it's made me lose my powers. I-I think it's brief, though..."_

_Natsu gasped suddenly as he felt the bed sink lightly, he turned to face Loke who was climbing over next to him like a lion ready to pounce his prey. The smirk of the spirit's lips was taunting. Natsu could feel a blush begin covering his face as Loke leaned closer to hi- _

"Hey, Luce!"

"Lushii~!"

Lucy squeaked loudly with fright and hastily minimized the screen and turned to face her intruders who were climbing through her bedroom window. Steam beamed out of her ears and she tried desperately to wipe away her nosebleed.

"N-Natsu! Ha-Happy! G-G-G-G-ood to s-see you!" she stuttered out, leaning against her chair's arm rest. Natsu and Happy glanced at each other before looking back at her, eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, Natsu was in front of her, sending Lucy shooting back in fright. She blushed furiously as he was now face-to-face with her.

"You're all red," Natsu pointed out. "are you feeling okay?" he asked, backing away a bit as he fell on her bed and snuggled into the pillow. Suddenly wild thoughts filled Lucy's mind. Thoughts and images of that first fan-fiction she had read.

_Oh shit. STOP, LUCY! Stop thinking about that! _she screamed in her head.

"Y-Y-Ye-Yeah! Wh-Why wouldn't I-I be!?" she blurted, grinning nervously as he boy tightened with uneasiness at the sight of Natsu making himself comfortable. Damn it! She wanted to keep reading! She couldn't do it with _him _here! Especially not after what she just read! How is she going to get him out of here!?

...

A thought suddenly clicked in Lucy's mind. She smiled cheerfully and her red face faded back to normal. "Say, Natsu, Happy." she spoke, gaining the two's attention.

"Natshu, Happy." the blue exceed exclaimed gleefully. Lucy sweat-dropped as the two began laughing.

_Idiots..._

Lucy sighed. "Anyway! Did you two hear about the new restaurant being opened down near the corner of Magnolia?" she asked, her voice full of innocence, only raising Natsu and Happy's suspicions. The two, however, kicked that all to the side and perked up at the mention of a restaurant.

"Apparently it has some of the most _delicious _spicy foods in Fiore! And it's open now, in Magnolia! You two should _sooo _go there!"

Natsu's face brightened up. "Spiceh fooooods?" he grinned, tapping his fingers together repeatedly.

"Ok!" exclaimed Happy, leaping forward with one arm extended and reaching for an imaginary object. "But, Lushii, you have to come with us!"

Lucy froze. "N-Nah. I'm good." she retorted kindly.

"If you don't come, we're not leaving!" Natsu shot back. Lucy turned to him, blonde eyebrow twitching with irritation and a tick of frustration appearing on her forehead.

"Why can't you two just go?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Because, we're a team!" Natsu smiled.

_Oh here we go. The good 'ol "We're a team! Herp-a-derp!" saying. Getting a little cliché. _

With a long, angry sigh, Lucy ran her hand down her face. "Fine." she scoffed.

"Hooray!" rejoiced Natsu and Happy, jumping up and down on her bed.

"STOP JUMPING ON MY BED!" Lucy blared, flames shooting out her mouth in anger. "Meet me there, I've gotta do something-"

Before Lucy could say more, Natsu and Happy waved her off and leaped out the window.

"AND USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" she screeched at them before they were out of sight.

With another in-content sigh, Lucy maximized the screen and quickly clicked back to Facebook. She began typing her reply to Levi.

**You're the best! ...And the worst! :( But do you know how i can get it without the computer? *^* **

After Lucy pressed send, she almost instantly got a reply from Levi.

_you can get it on ya phone. just go to your browser and search up: . c: I knew you wud like it! _

**Shame. ._. **

Lucy quickly grabbed her phone and typed in the site in Google. She clicked on the top link and the site popped up again. Lucy fan-girled and typed in the title of the story into the search bar. The story popped up and Lucy clicked on it before locking her phone and shoving it in her pocket. She grabbed her bag, knowing that Natsu and Happy would make her pay. The idiots.

As Lucy walked down her steps and out her front door, making sure to lock it behind her before walking along the stone pathway, she quietly began reading the story as she made her way to the restaurant.

_Lucy...what have you done to yourself...?_

* * *

Food flung about the place. Lucy skilfully dodged it all, however not taking her eyes off her phone screen.

"Whatcha doing, Luce?" asked Natsu, mouth full of food. Lucy glanced over the edge of her phone and sighed.

"None of your busin-"

Suddenly, Happy had fainted beside her. Lucy looked down at the red cat and covered her mouth with shock. "Shit! Happy!"

"AH! Happy!" cried Natsu, taking Happy into his arms while dramatically staring up. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All attention in the restaurant was on the three. Lucy mouthed a sorry and they all turned back to their food.

"Lushi...wh...what is that...?" Happy mumbled, eyes wide in horror.

"You read it?" Lucy murmured darkly.

Natsu suddenly reached over and took the phone out of her hand. Lucy squeaked and tried to take it off him. Natsu held her back easily as he began reading over it. He paused, as did Lucy. The blonde slowly, and embarrassingly moved away from him.

All of a sudden, Natsu threw the phone to the ground and jumped up and down on it, shattering it to pieces.

Lucy screamed horrifically and shoved Natsu off, "NOOOOOOOO!" she cried, holding the parts of the broken phone in her hand. "NATSU! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Lucy began chasing Natsu wildly around Magnolia, the two forgetting about a certain blue exceed who had sneaked away with Natsu's phone and continued reading 'Happy x Carla' fan-fictions.

"Oh Carla, I knew you loved me. Kekekeke."

* * *

**DONE. Siirin is rather happy with the finished product! Siirin hopes you liked it! And, Siirin apologises if her little yaoi scenes didn't make any sense. Siirin has _never _wrote or read yaoi, so that was just her assumption of it! So please, go easy on Siirin. :c  
**

**Please excuse any mistakes!**

**Tell Siirin what you think about it in a review! c: **

_**~ Siirin.**_


End file.
